Blind Eyes See All
by YoungCat
Summary: Naraku, though evil, has found a blossoming friendship with a blind, homeless woman. However, the relationship is completely one sided, as the nameless girl has no idea the evil hanyou exists. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N,_ _so __I've been reading short chapter fanfiction, and I actually love it, so I'm going to attempt one. Here we go, hope you like it. :)_

_Word count: 207_

The scorching heat of the summer day had him worried. _Where could she be? _he wondered, eyes searching every dark corner, every tree, for any sign of his only passing pleasure. As his sight landed on a nearby river, Naraku sighed in relief when he found who he was looking for. She was ragged, worn, element chapped, and at the moment stark naked, playing in the river; short, roughly cut hair was matted, and her skin was covered in scars. A homely face, littered with freckles and pock marks, scrunched from the cold. Full, chapped lips now smiled in relief as she found sanctuary from the searing heat of summer. Her malnourished frame shook, and unhealthy skin rose in goosebumps.

However ghastly she appeared, Naraku couldn't help the catch in his breath, or the knot in his stomach when her eyes turned his way. Milky blue, unseeing eyes, never knowing he was right there in front of her. She was blind since birth, or so he guessed, because she moved with such ease among the forest. He saw what many didn't in that wise, yet innocent face. He saw an outcast like himself, and he also saw more beauty etched in her than any noblewoman of Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N, I really enjoy it when you all review, so don't be shy! I would also like your opinions and such, because I don't know too much about Naraku. I'm just going on small things I noticed in the anime, and since I don't have much of a fondness towards him, I may get sidetracked by romanticizing things. So feel free to give me suggestions!_

_Word Count: 227_

Slowly he approached her, careful to not give away his position. Coming so near to her out in the open was risky, but seeing her face up close was his aim. Allowing himself to crouch onto a large bolder overlooking the charming sight of her playing, Naraku began to think back to when he had first run into the little wisp.

,,,,

Cold winter gave Naraku's patched up body no peace, and even as he rested in the warm furs of his sleeping chamber, sleep never graced his tired eyes. Lifting tired limbs gracefully, and donning the white bamboo pelt many came to fear, the villain slipped out into the night. Snow swirled around his large form, camouflaging him among the sea of white. Dark creatures slumbered during the deep cold, and evil other than himself took refuge in caves or castles. Though, with his barrier up, the evil hanyou needn't fear of other demons questioning his power.

Each step seemed to labor him, and he nearly collapsed. Confused and angered by his weakness, he searched quickly for a place to wait for the snow to lessen. Lifting a steady, piercing gaze to look across the forest, he had spotted a light filled cave. Surprise overtook his deceivingly handsome face, and burrowing himself deeper into his pelt, he trekked his way to the mouth of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

_Word Count; 142_

A gentle glow from a near by fires warmth, caused pleasant lighting in the mouth of the cave. Inwardly, Naraku was somewhat relieved that the shelter would protect him from the unrelenting chill, however it had meant that something had been able to bypass his barrier. Pushing his wild hair over one shoulder, the demon was surprised and angry at what he had found.

A small, fur bundled form shivered next to the blazing campfire. If the thing would stand, it would not reach his chest; how pathetic, he thought. How could something like that trespass my powerful barrier? Stalking towards the fur pile with the intent to kill, he has accidentally stepped on a dry twig meant for the fire. _SNAP _filled the cave with an echo, and the thing in the furs stopped shaking immediately. So it's awake, he mused.


	4. Chapter 4

_Word Count.: 178_

Tiny, dirt covered hands with fingers thinner than the twig he had just broke, reached out to grab at the fur. Slowly pulling it down, Naraku was met with a startling face. Feral, starving, freezing, and alert, the girl beneath the fur looked horrific in her state. He noticed her blind eyes search the cave, as if out of habit she was trying to pinpoint his location. Brow furrowed at his new found silence, as he was unable to stop staring at her face.

Perhaps I should leave her be, he had thought to himself, cautiously stepping backwards. The slight rush of air caused by his robes moving caught her attention. A small, weak human growl came to her chest, and she began to rise from her resting spot. Naraku eyed her curiously, noting the handmade fur clothing and shoes, and the long straggly hair twisted into a harsh bun atop her head. Curious still was the demon when he saw her pull out a rusted sword, of which she most likely stole from a mass war grave.


	5. Chapter 5

_Word Count:195_

She breathed in deep, searching for him with all of her untainted senses, knowing somehow that he was still there. And with speed Naraku had never encountered with a human, she bolted towards him, inhuman shriek ringing in the cave, swinging the sword down on him. Allowing her to hit him was difficult, but he thought that perhaps if she thought she had killed him, he would be able to gaze at her in secrecy. And to his discrete pleasure, he was.

With a satisfied smile, the girl added his now discarded baboon pelt to her collection of furs. Bliss ran its way across her features as she found how warm it was, and drifted into slumber. Jumping back into the white world beyond the cave, Naraku marked it to remember its location. He would be back to see her. And he did, for three winters, and now he found her in this fourth summer. Newly cut hair, and with the little help he gives her without her knowledge, she was looking healthier. Soon, he would bring her to his castle, and he would show her a life she would never be able to imagine.


	6. Chapter 6

Word Count: 188

Lost in his daydreams, Naraku failed to notice his oblivious, young ward run off into the opposite direction of his perch. Taunt muscles strained as she struggled to run through the forest. An frustrated grunt escaped her lungs as she met with the ground after tripping over a fallen tree branch. Naraku saw her as quick, and nimble, when in fact, she was merely lucky. As if the gods decided she suffered too much, and granted her with the uncanny ability to avoid danger.

Soon, however, he caught up with her as he did notice eventually. _You will need a name, _he thought slyly. Watching the girl stand to brush the dirt off of her simple, knee length, summer yukata, which he had "gifted" to her. With surprising elegance, the thin girl rose on the tips of her toes, and kicked a leg out to strike the branch that had tripped her. _Maiko, _a smug smile graced his pale lips, _you move with the elegance of a dancer. _

Naraku watched still as the girl grinned in triumph over the now defeated branch, and skip off into the forest.

_A/N I am so sorry for the delay in the majority of my stories. However, I will only be able to update this one, since it has short chapters. _

_I'm a manger, so I have 13-15 hour shifts on most days, haha. _

_MAIKO meaning "child of dance" (舞子)._


	7. Chapter 7

Word Count: 186

Night had fallen quickly, and soon Maiko was shivering in the darkened forest. Bare feet roughened by years of walking in the forest were still bothered by the chill, and the yukata did little to keep her frail body warm. She rushed through the tree, Naraku close on her heels, to a hallow tree near a small cave. Tiny arms reached slowly into the tree, and picked up the bundle of soft, white fur as if she were handling an infant. The demons blood never ceases to heat at the sight of her nuzzling his pelt.

Knowing that he was keeping her body warm,and that his fur was the only thing she kept close as she roamed the land. Gingerly wrapping herself into the warmth, Maiko rolled herself into the nook of the small cave, and quickly fell into slumber. After the first incident of him giving away his presence, it was as if Naraku walked on air to avoid being noticed. He sat by her side, and gazed gently onto her childlike features. Questions always enter his mind when he watched her like this.


	8. Chapter 8

_Word Count: 149_

_Where are you from? What is your real name? Who hurt you? _All of which, he couldn't ask. If she knew he were watching her, the spell would break. He would either have to leave or kill her. Neither of the options sat well in his mind. He longed to reach out and pet back her wild hair, to run the back of his hand against her newly cleaned cheek, to have her rest on his lap, and to feel her steady heartbeat.

This wonder he felt around her was completely different from the lustful, hate ridden obsession he felt for the dead priestess. He had never felt this way before, and it warmed his cold, demon heart. A quite moan escaped the girls lips, and in awe he watched as she punched out in her sleep. Her night movements fascinated him, and the sounds she made were odd.


	9. Chapter 9

Word Count: 171

"Mamma," Naraku's eyes widened, and his heart sped. She spoke, his girl can speak. Though a hoarse whimper, her voice sounded like an angels song to his ears, and he sat in anticipation, waiting for her next words. He sat until the sun rose, and still, that one word lingered on his senses.

"Maiko," He breathed out her name as he breathed in her scent, the scent of the forest. Jumping at the sound of his voice, the young girl was soon in a defensive stance, but it was too late, he was gone. Shaking her matted head, Maiko sniffed the area. This has happened before, and her primitive mind tried to understand why. Why was there a cold presence whenever she woke, why did she feel eyes on her, when there was no one there? A rough hand touched her cheek, and she thought she could still feel his touch.

Naraku thought she was ignorant of him, but in a way, Maiko knew he had been there the whole time.

_A/N, you guys have no idea how close I was to naming Maiko "Moriko", or child of the forest. But her name now holds significance. _


End file.
